Just like the rain
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Yugi and Yami and brothers, but when their parents catch them doing unspeakable things, everything tumbles downhill. Yami is banished from the family, and Yugi gets hurt. When Yami comes back as a game designer, Yugi's forgotten about him entirely. incest
1. Chapter 1

Love Royale

Just Like the Rain

Chapter 1

Yugi was sitting at home with his friends. They all sat on the ground in the living room, finishing up their homework. Joey, bored, turned on the TV.

_Do you remember the old Battle Star Games? _A commercial had come up, and Yugi perked up his ears to listen. He loved games, heck, his name was game. He decided to pay attention. Why not? It would be considered a break.

_A new design team has come together to bring you the new Battle games, the Battle Royale!_

Yugi gasped. There were people in jet black, tight-fitting suits running around in a game center. The screen was filled with their movements. It was an MMORPG game!

Then everything changed. Holograms covered the walls. The players suddenly had game gear on; from cleric clothes to warrior armor. In their hands were different weapons, and monsters appeared, some from the old Battle games, but many new ones too.

This lasted for a few minutes. Then the players turned around. The top beta testers and game creators had come together, and their names were on the screen as the video footage moved to them. Zephyr, BEWD, DarkBlade, ShiningLight, Magica, Fortress, Journey, Fireascent, Aguarius, Spyder, and…

"Oh my god. Yami."

Joey turned to Yugi. "Isn't that your brother?"

Yugi leaned in closer to the screen, and blushed. Yami was smirking and laughing while explaining the game to the world.

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

AS;DFLKAJ;SDLKFJASDF

_FLASHBACK_

_Sirens roared in his ears. He felt the cold concrete under him, and the warm flow of blood on the side of his head. He didn't move, he couldn't._

_He was stupid! Yami wouldn't come back for him! Their father had said it; if Yami came back for Yugi, Dad would kill him. Why? Because Yami and Yugi had committed incest. _

_Yugi had run into the street, in front of a bus, thinking that his brother was on that bus. But now…he could feel it, he could feel his memories leaving him. _

_He was going to forget about Yami. Tears poured out of his eyes._

'_Please come back for me, Yami.' He cried silently, everything covered by the wail of the sirens, reflecting Yugi's tormented heart._

_As;as;dlkfja;sldkfj_

Yami sighed. He threw his backpack to the ground, and fumbled for his keys. 3 weeks and 1 day since he had seen Yugi. He didn't even dare to call, in case their father decided to punish Yugi instead now that Yami had went away.

His foot slipped on something, and he looked down. A letter! It was from Father. Yami's heart soared. Perhaps Dad was letting him go home? To go back to Yugi, his dearly beloved?

He ripped it open, and only a small note fell out. It said:

'Yugi ran in front of a bus and is almost dead. It's all your fault. He has forgotten everything about you, and if you ever come back, I will kill you. You are banished from the family. Finally, Yugi can grow up and be happy.'

The last line was, 'Do not reply back or communicate with us ever again.'

The words echoed in Yami's brain, etched forever in his heart:

"You are banished from the family."

Yami dropped his head on the door, and let the tears fall down. Just like the rain.

As;dlkfja;sdlkjf

THIRTY PLUS STORIES!! WOOHOO!! PARTY!! –Hands out cookies and confetti and noisemakers- I love noisemakers. LOVE NOISEMAKERS.

And reviews! So if you want more, you better review!

Until then, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Looked at chapter one for this story, and I just realized that I have forty stories now, soon to be fifty once I get around to adding my other new stories. It'll probably be seventy when I'm really done adding ALL the new stories. Oi.

I haven't updated this much before, so if I start making filler, it's okay. I've been wanting to do that anyway. Just be patient with me, please!

Anyway, have some more noisemakers!! xDD

Just like the Rain

Chapter 2

Yami swallowed. He had left home at eighteen, and when Yugi was only 12. Six years apart, and when Yami had finally told Yugi he loved him more than just as a brother, he was tormented by guilt about Yugi's young age and innocence. But as the person who had taken care of Yugi practically from birth, Yami had become the protector of Yugi. Their real relationship had only lasted for a few weeks before their parents had caught them, but it wasn't about the real, official relationship. It was about all those moments that Yami and been there for Yugi, all the lessons, all the love.

Yugi couldn't forget all of that, could he? Now, six years later, Yami was now 24. Yami managed to survive by working part-time in college, and now he designed games with his incredible imagination and amazing skill in computers and graphics, especially animation. Yugi was now 18, and about to leave for college as well. Hopefully they would reunite in time for Yugi to become an adult. Their parents would lose all their power once Yugi turned eighteen.

But would any of it matter?

Yami gulped. He could not stop being scared. His father's threats had truly it home, and it was hard not to be scared. But before he could even touch the doorbell, a short, spiky-haired kid flew out the door, hitting the door so hard it almost slammed into Yami's face. Yami quickly sidestepped and let the kid pass.

_Yugi._

Yugi didn't even notice the man standing by the door. His backpack still open, Yugi sprinted down the road and onto the street.

He dropped his lunch. Yami snatched the brown bag up and followed him. "Yugi!" He called. To meet up so soon again!

Yugi stopped in his tracks and spun around like a kid. "Whozzat?"

"It's me."

"Who are you?"

Yami choked. _I'm your brother, your lover, your…_

_Lost memories._

"Just a friend of your family." Yugi never remembered all the family friends.

"Oh, okay!" Yugi hadn't changed. Yami was happy.

With a few practiced movements, Yami slipped the lunch into Yugi's open backpack and zipped it shut for him.

"I can never get it to close so quickly!"

"Don't pull it. Just let it slide across." Yugi hadn't changed backpacks, and six years later Yami was still the only one who knew how to close Yugi's backpack properly.

"I hope you stick around, because I'll need you to close my backpack for me! Thanks, mister!" With those quick parting words, Yugi dashed off to school.

Yami stood there, completely dazed. He sighed. Yugi hadn't changed.

_I hope you stick around_.

"Guess you still need me around to take care of you, huh?" Yami mumbled to himself.

The door creaked open, and an old man stepped out, holding a worn out broom. "Yami?" Solomon asked, a few feet away. His grandpa froze in place.

Yami could only stand there too, gaping at his grandfather.

"Hey, grandpa. Funny thing, nothing has changed." Yami managed weakly, smiling a little.

"Things have changed. Just not on the outside." Solomon replied, walking over to his long-lost oldest grandson to hold him. Solomon's eyes started to water.

"Yugi hasn't changed, Grandpa!" Yami said with a happy tone, still dazed and out of it. "He still can't close his own backpack."

Solomon said nothing.

"He doesn't remember me though."

Solomon still said nothing.

"Is Dad going to kill me?"

"I don't know."

Yami stepped back, and took a deep breath. Solomon finally got a good look at him. Yami had grown three, four feet since those years, and was now taller than anyone in the family. His eyes held wisdom now, even though his body was still agile and young.

"Why don't you come inside, Yami? Your father's going to be at work for a while, so you can stay until then."

"Okay." Yami said. He felt like he was floating in the middle of the ocean, with nothing to hang on.

Welcome home, Yami.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a lot of updates in my Palm! Wow!

Just like the rain

Chapter 3

Yami gasped and hugged his head. Just a few moments with Yugi had excited him to an almost unbearable level.

He shut his eyes and tried to block out his vivid imagination, which was no longer filled with memories and fantasies of a sweet younger brother who still called him Ni-chan as Yami made love to him....

Now it was a much older fantasy Yugi who writhed underneath Yami, gasping and calling out his name. Yami desperately wanted to see how much Yugi had grown, and he wanted to show Yugi how much HE had grown, and exactly what he could do with that body.

But Yami's father had put his foot down. You want to stay in this house? Toe that line, or you're done. It was a put up or shut up kind of situation. Or rather, in Yami's case, it was a put up or you're fucked up situation. Yami didn't think he could bear leaving Yugi behind a second time.

There had to be a way. Maybe...

Maybe if he acted like those cocky and annoying older brothers, Yugi would be around him a little less. It just might work...

If not, well....there was no other plan.

Put up or shut up time.

a;slkdfja;lskdjflaksjdflkj

"Nii-san!! I'm home!" Yugi yelled as he barged into Yami's room. Yami fell out of his chair in surprise and Yugi cracked up laughing.

"Jeez, that was rude! Knock next time!" Yami yelled.

Yugi immediately shut up. "Sorry."

Yami stiffened. His first initial thought was to tackle the poor kid and cripple his ability to walk in all sorts of inappropriate ways [fan girls, you know what I'm talking about] but that wasn't going to work out.

Yami just grunted. "Whatever. Now don't you have homework from your elementary school teacher?"

"YAMI!!!"

"I'm just saying. Now I got work to do, alright? Get out of here." Yami said nonchalantly.

"You're watching YouTube stuff!!!" Yugi protested. Yami just waved him off.

Huffing, Yugi grabbed his backpack and stomped out of the room, and Yami relaxed.

'What is this, point of no return or something?' Yami thought bitterly.

a;dfljalsdfjalskdjf

"And then he acted totally mean to me! He was so nice yesterday!" Yugi whined to his grandfather.

"Yami's an adult now, Yugi. There's nothing I can do. Why don't you try talking to him later?" Grandpa said softly. After a few moments, Yugi nodded and walked back into his room.

Yami strode out just then, and playfully shoved Yugi over.

"Hey!!!" Yugi cried. Yami just smirked.

"Hey squirt." Yami said, acting like the mischievous older sibling.

Yugi sniffed and just stood there, rubbing his eyes.

'Oh no. Oh nononono.' Yami thought desperately. He knew that face.

Yami sighed, before holding out his arms. "C'mere Yugi, and stop crying."

Yugi tackled Yami to the ground and clung to him, crying onto his chest. Yami just froze there. 'This is becoming a complete nightmare.' He thought.

Grandpa gently pried Yugi off of Yami, and sent him to his room.

"Yami, we need to talk." The old man said, gesturing for Yami to follow.

Yami swallowed nervously. He remembered Grandpa's speeches.

It was those speeches that had gotten him kicked out of the family in the first place.


	4. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
